The present invention relates to drill guides and, more particularly, to an adjustable drill guide for wooden model cars.
Model car builders, such as pine wood derby or CO2 powered car builders, often have to drill holes into different sized wooden blocks so that the holes are precisely positioned. For example, for wheel axles, drilled holes need to be precisely drilled on both sides of the wooden block. Typically, an existing line or slot is formed in the wooden block and the user needs to align the drilled holes therealong.
For CO2 powered cars, a screw eye is typically attached to the underside of the wooden block near the front and rear axles of the car. These two screw eyes need to be aligned for the best movement of the car along a line threaded through the two screw eyes.
If these drilled holes are offset, it can affect the performance of the cars. Typically, these cars are raced and, therefore, precise drilling of axle holes and screw eye holes is important.
Conventional tools for making these holes are typically not adjustable, cannot be seen through, and some such tools only drill a single straight hole.
As can be seen, there is a need for a tool for drilling holes into different sized wooden blocks so that the holes are precisely positioned.